Fixed
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: The title refers to my new versions of episodes 7-11. There is just enough flirting and actions in each episode to prompt confessions and proposals in my stories. Each story requires Viktor to be spontaneous for it to happen. Yuuri state of mind each time is "Huh!" Enjoy!


**Fixed**

(The stories are unrelated)

 **Episode 7**

Enthralled with Yuuri's magnificent performance, Viktor was filled with love for Yuuri. The beauty of Yuuri's skate short circuited Viktor's brain. He was about to do something crazy and didn't care. Yuuri proud of his near perfect performance flies to Viktor. When they meet, Viktor pulls Yuuri into a clinch and as they fall, their arms entwined, Viktor kisses Yuuri. It was no ordinary kiss. No all of Viktor's feelings were in the kiss. Yuuri felt it down to his toes. Viktor releases him on the ice, part of Yuuri was grateful Viktor protected his head. Viktor blurts out:

"I love you."

Startled at what just happened Yuuri said:

"What?"

He realized his lips still tingled and Yuuri felt bashful.

"Come baby, let's get off the cold ice." Said Viktor.

Yuuri nodded and let Viktor pick him up and put on the covers for his skates. Viktor helped Yuuri walk over to the kiss and cry. Yuuri squinted and the scores were good. On autopilot, Yuuri followed Viktor in the opposite direction of the reporters. Viktor found an empty room and sat Yuuri down in a chair.

"Are you in shock baby?"

"You kissed me?"

"Yes."

"And you said you love me."

"Yes."

"Is this a joke?"

"No baby."

"Oh." What happened replayed in Yuuri mind. There is an old song lyric: "You can feel it in his kiss." and boy did Yuuri feel it. His face softened, and he looked at Viktor with adoration.

"I love you too."

It was agreed between them that if the reporters ask (and they will) it was a kiss and yes, they are dating now.

 **Episode 8**

After the successful performance and the reporters went away, Yuuri and Viktor went to their hotel room. Viktor undid his tie as Yuuri unzipped his jacket.

"Woo! What a night!" Said Viktor.

"Yes." Yuuri was both embarrassed and proud of what he did. Viktor was leaning against the door and grinned slyly at Yuuri.

"Yuuri, you're such a minx."

"Please forget it Viktor." Yuuri turned his back.

"I can't forget it! More importantly, I don't want to. Sexy Yuuri is back!"

Yuuri whirled around.

"What!"

"I never expected you would do that while sober."

"You seen me drunk?"

"Yes of course at the banquet when we first met."

"I want to die." Yuuri covered his face with his hands and flashed back to the times his quiet, all business father got drunk. It was so embarrassing. Yuuri worried the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Yuuri pulled his hands away and asked:

"Did I strip out of my clothes and wrap my tie around my head?"

"Yup." Viktor grinned as he remembered that night. "You pole danced with Chris in your undies.  
"Oh, God!" Yuuri covered his eyes again.

"That's why I assigned you Eros. I knew you had it in you. Sexy Yuuri." Viktor walked over and pulled his hands from his face.

"Yuuri I want to talk about tonight."

"Are you mad?"

"Do I look mad?"

Viktor was glowing with excitement.

"No..."

"Yuuri, you yanked on my tie and demanded me to look at you alone."

"Yes."

"Minx."

"..."

"You were jealous of those girls?"

"Well...I, uh..." Yuuri shrugged. "Yes."

"Minx."

"Please Viktor. Let's go to bed."

Viktor pretended to be a shocked virgin and wrapped his coat tighter.

"YUURI!"

"Please Viktor no joke, I'm tired."

"Sorry Yuuri." Viktor wrapped him into a hug. Yuuri sighed being held by Viktor always calmed him.

"But it makes me think you _like me_." Said Viktor in a sing song voice.

"No!" Yuuri shoved him away and began to strip.

"Come on Yuuri say you like me." Teased Viktor as he also got ready for bed.

"No!"

"Then I will say it." Viktor stopped the teasing and in his normal sincere voice said:

"I like you Yuuri." Yuuri got shivers down his spine. He secretly pinched himself, it hurt. He turned around to see Viktor's serious face.

"Since when?"

"I don't know, from the beginning, always." Viktor shrugged. Yuuri wanted to believe he meant as friends but his gut was saying "No." and Yuuri smiled.

"I like you too."

They talked about Yuuri, his dad, drunk Yuuri, and slowly Yuuri felt better about everything. Especially the part that Viktor really liked every part of him and not just sexy Yuuri. There was a kiss goodnight which made Yuuri shy. After they got home Yuuri's mom yelled:

"I knew it!" And went into the kitchen to make special bowls of katsudon for her boys.

 **Episode 9**

Yuuri ran through the gate and straight into Viktor's arms. After a few greetings and hugs, Viktor admitted that he wished Yuuri would never quit skating so that he could coach him forever. Yuuri held his breath waiting for the punch line. It never came. He closed his eyes to enjoy Viktor's warmth when Viktor said:

"I mean it."

"Huh?"

Viktor pulled back to look into Yuuri's confused face.

"I meant it. I wish you would never quit skating, so I could go on as your coach. Stay by your side."

"You can't mean it. Viktor Nikiforov belongs to the world."

"I don't care about the world only you. If I had my way, we would be boyfriends by now."

"Boyfriends?"

"Yes. I love you Yuuri and want to be your boyfriend."

This was too much for Yuuri. He fainted.

"Yuuri!" This drew attention of the people all around. Luckily, they were near the doors and the cold air helped to revive Yuuri. Makkachin whined and pawed at his face. Viktor breathed again when Yuuri woke up. Viktor was oblivious to the people filming the event with their cameras. A guard helped Viktor with a woozy Yuuri to the car. They lifted him into the passenger seat. Someone brought a bottle of water, Yuuri sipped it. He was soon fine but worried about tomorrows news stories. Viktor fussed over him. Finally, they were all in the car, Makkachin sprawled on the back seat. The dog sensed Yuuri was ok, he went to sleep. As he drove home Viktor worried about Yuuri fainting. Yuuri worried about what Viktor said. By the time they reached the inn, Yuuri made his mind up. Viktor parked behind the inn. He was about to move when Yuuri touched his hand. Yuuri looked him from under his eyelashes.

"I love you too and we can be boyfriends like you wanted."

"Yuuri." Viktor broke out with a smile of the purest joy. He hugged him.

 **Episode 10**

Viktor was loving their date. They shopped, ate, and explored Barcelona. Now they were in a Christmas market and Yuuri was honing-in on a gift for Viktor. Viktor was amused. Yuuri clearly was looking for a gift to commemorate his birthday/Christmas. Neither event meant much to Viktor. Spending some quality time with Yuuri was all he needed. He loved watching Yuuri in this feverish state. He was so cute.

Yuuri found a jewelry store. Whatever Yuuri bought here would be expensive. It would surpass what Viktor got for Yuuri's birthday by a mile.

Viktor was stunned and couldn't breathe. Yuuri bought rings!

They walked the short distance to the cathedral. Yuuri found a spot at the top of the steps away from everyone else. The Christmas lights twinkled, the cathedral soared majestically behind them, and a choir sang something beautiful, Viktor knew not what. His every sense was focused on the man before him. He wondered if Yuuri would drop to his knee. Yuuri said something about Viktor and his help, their time together, and about the future. Viktor suck in his breath as Yuuri pulled off his glove. His hand began to shake. Yuuri noticed.

"I'm sorry Viktor, are you cold?"

Unable to speak he shook his head no.

"What's wrong?"

Viktor swallowed.

"Nothing is wrong Yuuri. It's just not everyday that a man gets engaged."

"Um, what?"

"How clever of you to know in Russia we use the right hand for engagements." Viktor took a deep breath. "I'm ready now." Viktor stuck out his now steady hand and looked at Yuuri with perfect confidence. Yuuri dropped the ring. There was a bit of a scramble as both men got on their knees and searched for the ring. Viktor found it on the third step down. Yuuri scurried over. He knelt, and his hand went out and dropped to his lap. Yuuri shook his head.

"It isn't a proposal. I-I wanted it as a remembrance for when you are gone."

Viktor looked at the ring in confusion.

"A remembrance for when I'm gone?"

"Please Viktor let's get off this cold ground and move over here."

Viktor meekly followed him. They moved farther away from the street and away from the curious bystanders who watched them search.

"Viktor what did you think was happening with the rings?"

"Yuuri's spontaneous marriage proposal."

Yuuri took a breath. To his way of thinking, it was quite the leap. But on the other hand, they are wedding bands and according to Viktor, the right hand is used for engagements. This was news to Yuuri. Yuuri's thoughts were interrupted by Viktor. He sounded disappointed and a little angry.

"So, what was your intentions?" Huffed Viktor.

"I-I wanted to give you something special. After all it's Christmas and Viktor's birthday and you will leave me soon..."

Yuuri stopped as Viktor made an impatient noise.

"Didn't I tell you that I hoped you never retire...It was stupid of me to think..."

"You want to m-marry me?"

"It crossed my mind and..."

Yuuri touched his lips.

"Ok change of plans!"

Yuuri was in his feverish glow again. He forced open Viktor's clutched hand and took the ring. Viktor didn't realize he gripped it so tight. There was a red mark on his palm. Yuuri held it up in the glow of the Christmas lights.

"Viktor Nikiforov."

"Yes?"

"Will you, in a somewhat distant future when I get used to the idea, marry me?"

"Yes." Said Viktor who didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry as Yuuri slid on the ring. Yuuri next offered his own ring and bare hand. Viktor held the ring up in the light.

"Yuuri, when you are ready, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Viktor placed the ring. They kissed briefly, replaced their gloves, and walked off arm in arm.

As they approached a restaurant, Yuuri spotted his sister and teacher. First, the girls got them to agree to horn in on Yurio's date with Otabek. Mira was about to go in when Yuuri stopped her.

"Wait Mira-nee."

"Yes, wait a moment, girls." Said Viktor.

The ladies looked from Viktor to Yuuri and sensed a strange tension. Then the story came out in a jerky fashion. About the rings, the nearly lost ring, and the near fight. Mira and Minako exchanged a look that said:

"Yuuri is the stupidest boy and also, the luckiest."

"So, you see sis, we're engaged."

"To be married?" Mira needed it confirmed before she tells Mother.

The boys nodded, and the girls squealed. There was hugs all around. Mira welcomed Viktor to the family and he actually looked a little shy. They now had an excuse to interrupt Yurio and Otabek. Soon Chris and Phichit appeared. Phichit asked to be Yuuri's best man and Yuuri immediately agreed. Chris assumed he would be Viktor's best man and Viktor agreed. The happy group was interrupted by JJ and Isabella and the tension broke. They all walked to the hotel. Yuuri and Mira broke the news to their mother and Yuuri had to hold her back from renting a wedding chapel right now. Minako made a joke about being good until the honeymoon. Viktor nix that idea and Yuuri had his doubts as his sort of fiancé was seriously hot.

 **Episode 11**

(Not to be confused with the previous vignette. This follows the canon, episode 10, when they interpreted the ring exchange differently. This time Viktor doesn't get his heart broken.)

Viktor woke up smiling. He was the opposite of Yuuri, a very light sleeper. There was a soft snore from the next bed and he eyes lingered on Yuuri's handsome face. He could see Yuuri's gold ring twinkle in the sun. It was early and there was so much to do but Viktor wanted to spend an hour walking in the sunshine. He was so excited to be engaged to Yuuri, he couldn't sit still. Viktor needed to walk and make plans. First, he will buy a diamond ring and ask Yuuri officially because Yuuri clearly didn't plan it. Viktor ignored the fact that Yuuri didn't really ask him to marry him. Instead he focused on the ring (somehow Yuuri knew his size) on his marriage finger. Viktor knew he knew Russians used the right ring finger for marriages.

"He's a sly one, probably knew the jewelry store was on that street."

Viktor walked outside and felt he was floating down the street. He stopped to gaze at the sunrise. His gold ring sparkled in the sun as he held his hand up. He dreamed about diamonds, white tuxes, black tuxes, whether or not they should have Makkachin in the ceremony and how much he liked chapels with rose windows.

Then he had to tease a naughty kitten and finally he floated back to the room to see Yuuri. The guy was still asleep. It was still early, but he needed to be up now. Unfortunately, Yuuri was very hard to wake. He shook and nudged his shoulder and yelled out his name. No good. Then Viktor got a devilish idea. He climbed onto the bed, straddled him, and said:

"Hey, Yuuri?"

Grunt.

"If you don't wake up. I'm going to kiss you as much as I want."

Grunt.

Viktor had only kissed Yuuri that one time, but he wanted a real kiss where Yuuri participated.

"This will have to do for now."

Viktor leaned in and kissed his soft lips. They were warm and inviting. Viktor kissed him again, and the taste urged him on. He kissed and licked until Yuuri woke up and pushed him off.

"W-what Viktor?!"

Viktor laughed and got up.

"You kissed me!"

"I think I'm allowed."

Alarmed, Yuuri pulled the bedclothes up to his eyes.

"W-what do you mean you're allowed?!"

"I'm allowed to kiss my own fiancé."

Yuuri sat up. Now he was really scared. Then he remembered. The exchange of rings, the nice things they said, the choir singing, it was like a wedding. And then there was the joke Viktor said about getting married after he won gold.

"That was a joke, right? Or was he serious?" Thought Yuuri.

Viktor looked relaxed and serious as he waited for Yuuri to get up and dress.

"We're engaged?"

"You put a ring on it."

Viktor flashed the ring in Yuuri's face.

"I put on your _right_ ring finger?"

Yuuri could plainly see it was shining on the right hand.

"Yup, clever of you to figure out we do it this way in Russia."

Viktor bent down to hug Yuuri who was still in bed.

"Mmmm, I love you Yuuri!"

"Huh?!"

"I'll plan for our official engagement."

"What?"

Viktor stood up and ripped away the covers. He urged Yuuri to dress as they need to leave soon and get some breakfast. Yuuri ate a lot for a little guy. To stay on schedule, they needed to leave in ten minutes. Yuuri dressed automatically.

"First, I'll buy you a diamond, something small and masculine. Do you like gold, silver, or platinum?"

"Um?"

"Then dinner somewhere private and I'll go on one knee and well, the whole bit."

"Viktor?"

"And I'll arrange the engagement party, no parties, we will have several..."

"Viktor!"

"What?"

"You said you love me?"

"Yes."

"And you want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"You ok?"

Yuuri thought for a minute, felt he was perfectly calm and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good." Viktor gave his fiancé a kiss on the forehead. Yuuri rubbed the spot and hummed as he went into the bathroom. As he washed, he realized what just happen, grabbed a towel and screamed into it. He existed the bathroom, walked over to Viktor, pulled down his head from the ears and gave him a smoldering kiss. Hanging from his neck Yuuri said:

"I love you too and I would be honored to marry you."

"Yuuri!" Viktor smothered a giggling Yuuri with kisses until Yuuri pointed to the clock. Even with all of the excitement, they still arrived at the breakfast buffet on time. Yuuri managed to text his sister the news and asked her to pass it along as his family should know before the reporters expose it.

ceo

These fixed episodes all depend on one part of Viktor's personality. The spontaneous part that decides to quit skating, jump on a plane, and announce he is now Yuuri's coach.


End file.
